Finally Together
by nikora909
Summary: The human doctor and Rose go home and start having an intimate relationship. There is trouble coming up ahead for this couple. What will it be? A baby? Jealousy? Read and find out!
1. Finally Together

The human Doctor and Rose stood on Bad Wolf Bay staring at the empty spot where the TARDIS had just disappeared from. The Doctor just let Rose stare after it. He knew what she was thinking. She felt awful how she got to spend of her life with the man that she loved, but there was another version of that man who couldn't spend his with her. Finally, the doctor rested his hands on her shoulders and whispered,

"It's okay, I'm here".

Rose turned around and put her hands around his waist and pressed her head against his chest sobbing. The Doctor let her cry everything out. When she was finished, she looked at the suit jacket that was wet from her tears. She looked up at the man who was going to be with her forever and smiled. She loved this man with all her heart. He looked down at her with a big grin on his face, took her hand and started walking towards the Jeep where her mother and father were waiting. They all got in. Rose pressed herself against The Doctor as her held her. It was going to be a long drive home, and they were okay with that.

"Rose, we're here" The Doctor whispered in her ear. She fell asleep in The Doctor's arms on the way home from the Bay. It was dark out when she opened her eyes. Her dad Pete, and her mom Jackie were already making their way into the house. Rose looked up at the doctor and said "welcome home Doctor".

They smiled at each other, unbuckled their seatbelts and headed towards the house. They didn't say anything but goodnight to Jackie and Pete. The Doctor and Rose headed to Rose's bedroom. Rose went into the bathroom and got ready for bed while The Doctor borrowed a pair of Pete's pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He laid on the double bed staring down at his feet with one hand on his chest. He listened to his heart beating. Rose came into the room and crawled into bed with him. She laid her head onto his shoulder. They fit perfectly with each other. She put her hand over top of his feeling his one heartbeat. A single tear fell down her cheek. The Doctor felt the wetness again on his shirt.

"You know what this means right? I will never regenerate and I can grow old with you. We can spend the rest of our lives together" He said.

"I know" Rose replied.

"Then why are you crying?" The Doctor asked

"Because this is the most amazing thing that I could ever dream of" she said with tears soaking into The Doctor's sleeve. And with that thought, he propped himself up onto his elbow and whispered into her ear,

"I love you Rose Tyler".

Rose kissed him harder than ever before. The Doctor grabbed her by the waist and rolled on top of her. He let out a low purr and deepened the kiss. Their faces were both soaked in tears from Rose. Rose grabbed the back of his neck pressing his lips harder on hers. She swung her legs around his body and rolled on top of him so that she was straddling him. He looked up at her as she pulled off her shirt. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He wasn't looking at anything but her, just her. She bent down and they kissed again pulling off The Doctor's shirt and pants. _This is it_, he thought, _I love her more than anything and I want to make sure that she knows it._

The next morning Rose woke up and looked around the tiny bedroom. There, right beside her was the man who she loved, fast asleep. His hand was on his bare chest again breathing heavily. She watched his chest rise up and down. She looked at his perfect face. He was smiling and that made her smile. She slowly got out of bed trying to not wake him up. She walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. When she came back into the bedroom, he was still fast asleep. She kissed him softly on the lips. He stirred and rolled over onto his stomach and fell back into a deep slumber. Rose just rolled her eyes _he's so stubborn_ she thought and got dressed. After she was dressed, she walked back over to the bed.

"Doctor" she whispered in his ear.

"Five more minutes" he groaned. Since the sheet was only covering his lower half, Rose decided to have a little fun and grabbed a small glass of cold water to pour on his back. The Doctor yelped in surprise and rolled over.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You wouldn't get up!" Rose replied. The Doctor smiled and pulled her down so she was on the bed beside him. They kissed and he pulled her closer to him. The kissed deepened and Rose pulled back.

"Hey!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You need to get up!" Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone, "We need to get you some clothes and maybe a bigger bed".

The Doctor rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She was right, the only clothes that he owned was the blue suit that he arrived in and he was too tall for the small bed His feet dangled off.

"Fine" he grumbled and got up. He sniffed the air and smelled French toast and bacon.

"Mum is making breakfast" Rose explained.

"How long do we have until it's ready?" The Doctor asked.

"About half an hour" Rose replied.

"Good". The Doctor said and pulled Rose back into bed with him as she giggled and started undressing herself. _Well, I guess getting dressed was worthless_, she thought.


	2. Shopping and Shifting

"That's sexy" Rose stated sarcastically as The Doctor looked in the mirror. He was wearing a plaid suit that he had picked out for himself at the department store.

"Oh my God I look like an idiot!" he exclaimed and went back to the changing stall. "I hate shopping! This is a nightmare!"

"No it isn't! And it's necessary unless you want to start wearing mine or Mum's clothes" Rose replied.

The Doctor grimaced at the thought of himself in his almost-mother-in-law's clothing. He went to go try on another suit while Rose went to go pick out some more outfits to try on. She had never seen him in a pair of jeans and even though he couldn't stand them, she thought that he should have a pair for romping around. She grabbed a couple of shirts and headed back to the change room just in time to see The Doctor come out in the most handsome suit that she had ever seen him in. She dropped the clothes and stared at him, not moving.

"What?" He asked self-consciously. Rose just stood there gaping at him.

"What!?" He demanded. Rose took a couple steps forward so that she was just inches from him. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pressed her mouth on his.

"Well, I guess this one's a keeper" he whispered against her lips.

They ended up buying him a couple of new suits, a pair of very flattering jeans and some button up shirts. He wanted to buy a rainbow tie with clouds on it but Rose insisted on just sticking with neutral colours, so he just bought a blue one and a black one. They picked him up some socks, boxers, a toothbrush and some other toiletry items.

"Can we go home now?" The Doctor begged.

Rose rolled her eyed but complied with his request. They got in her new Mercedes that Pete bought her and headed back to the house. The Doctor watched out the passenger window when suddenly a thought appeared in his head.

"I want to learn how to drive" The Doctor burst out.

Rose wasn't paying attention and swerved at the sudden outburst. When she regained control, she responded to the question.

"Okay, when do you want to learn?"

"I was thinking, now" he decided.

"Um, okay, just let me pull over". Rose pulled over to the side of the road and started unbuckling her seatbelt. The Doctor had just realized what he had said. His eyes widened and his heartbeat started to quicken.

"Nonononono! I'm not… ready! Not on-on this road" he stammered. Rose laughed and opened her door.

"Come on, we will take it slow. If you can drive a TARDIS then you can most definitely drive a car" she assured him.

The Doctor nervously undid his seatbelt and opened the door. Rose met him in the middle and gave him a kiss. The kind of kiss that says _you got this_. He got into the driver's seat and started the car. He lightly pressed the gas pedal and gasped when it rolled, he slammed on the break. He looked over at Rose who gave him a reassuring smile. He tried again and started steering it onto the road and with a little more ease, he started to drive towards the house.

"You can go a little faster, the speed limit here is 50Km, not 10" Rose reminded him. The Doctor pressed on the gas pedal and little more and got more and more nervous at how fast he was going. It seemed so easy when Rose was driving. Rose sensed his fear and patted his knee.

"You're doing excellent" she said sounding pleased.

After a very long and bumpy ride, they finally arrived at the drive way. The Doctor sighed and smiled at himself for his efforts. They got out of the car and walked towards the house.


End file.
